Field
This invention relates generally to a coupler that selectively couples a driving element to a driven element and, more particularly, to a bi-directional coupler that selectively couples an electric motor to a driven element, where the coupler includes a ball bearing provided in a specially configured slot and a magnet that operate to cause an inner shaft coupled to the motor to be selectively coupled to an outer shaft coupled to the driven element.
Discussion
Electric motors are often employed in various applications to drive various driven elements at various speeds. For some of these applications, it is desirable that if the motor fails or otherwise becomes ineffective, a backup or redundant motor can be coupled to the driven element, where the other motor is decoupled therefrom. Further, for some of these applications, it is desirable that the motor drives the driven element in both a clockwise and a counter-clockwise direction. Even further, it may be desirable in some of these applications that both motors simultaneously drive the driven element so as to double or otherwise increase the torque provided to the driven element.
Bi-directional coupling devices for decoupling one motor and coupling another motor, or coupling both motors, to a driven element are known in the art. However, the known bi-directional couplers that operate in this manner are typically quite bulky and difficult to miniaturize for those applications that require smaller and lighter couplers. Further, the known bi-directional couplers often require very high rotational speeds to operate, or rely on friction for operation, which may not be suitable for certain applications.